


Young Duncan MacLeod

by mischief5



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, young Duncan MacLeod - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-22
Updated: 2006-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/pseuds/mischief5
Summary: Duncan MacLeod as a pre-Immortal.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Young Duncan MacLeod

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, this picture of Duncan caught my eye and I just had to play with it. With a whole new bunch of filters, it was great fun! I hope you all like it!


End file.
